Songfoot
}} Songfoot is a beautiful, long legged, lithe spotted she-cat with a white pelt and brown spots and patches, with clear blue eyes. She is soft-spoken and bright, she speaks her mind often to her best friend Russetheart, and will stick up for any cat who needs her help. History Songkit was born to Duskwhisker and Hawkeye along with her brother Ivykit. When she is first seen, she is sitting just inside the nursery talking with her friend Russetkit. When she asks him why he doesn't go play with his littermates, who are enjoying a rough game of play-fight. He replies that it's too rough for his liking, and Songkit agrees calmly. The she-kit noticed as the kits went to the elder's den that her friend wasn't invited along with them, and asks him so. After replying, Songkit changed the subject and quickly asked where her brother, Ivykit was. As Russetkit tells her that he's over with the elder Mousefur and their mother, Duskwhisker, who are trying to get him to talk, the dark brown tom kit comes over to his sister and whispers to her in her ear. Songkit, maybe a bit too loudly, states that Moonbriar thinks Ivykit's going mute, and Deerkit, Bramblekit, and Robinkit hear, and take up a chant of "Ivykit's a mute badger!" Russetkit sticks up for his friend's littermate, and the kits start to scuffle after Ivykit stutters at them, telling them to leave him alone. Amberfire and Duskwhisker's yowls cut the fighting off, and Amberfire orders her kits to apologize to Ivykit, and then sends them into the nursery. Duskwhisker tells Russetkit it was a great thing he did, to stand up for Ivykit like that, and sends them out to play away from the nursery. Songkit complains that there's nothing to do in the camp, and Ivykit still seems dazed, so Duskwhisker takes her kit inside. Songkit and Russetkit start to gently scuffle, and Russetkit seems to have Songkit pinned down when she quickly tips him over and pins him down instead, purring. Later, the two are seen telling Brindlekit and Hazelkit to stop gossiping, telling them they do it constantly and that they find it annoying. Brindlekit is about to reply, but Fallowfern calls them back to the nursery. Moons later, Songkit and Ivykit are made apprentices. Songpaw is given Fleetfoot as a mentor, and Ivypaw is given Dawnleaf as a mentor. Duskwhisker comes up, telling her kits that she is proud of them, and praising Russetpaw as well as her own kits. Fleetfoot, Berryleaf and Dawnleaf take Russetpaw, Ivypaw, and Songpaw out on a tour of the territory. They are attacked by a WaterClan patrol, and as soon as they attacked, Ivypaw and Russetpaw begin to fight as well as they can for being new apprentices. Songpaw comes back with a patrol made up of Nightfang, Lightningsky, and some other unknown warriors. The other Clan's patrol retreats unhappily. After Songpaw is taught to hunt and fight, Fleetfoot asks her to get prey for the elders. Seeing as there is little prey on the pile, she asks Swanflight to take her hunting, and the new warrior eagerly agrees to hunt with her friend, and the two bring back plenty of prey for the elders. Later, for their unknown warrior assessment, the apprentices are paired up. Songpaw with Bramblepaw, and Russetpaw with Ivypaw, and Deerpaw with Robinpaw. As they hunt, Songpaw gets offended when Bramblepaw calls Russetpaw weak, and when she stomps away she collides with Russetpaw himself. Bramblepaw follows, and smoothly avoids the she-cat saying she's the one with the problem when Russetpaw asks him why she's angry. As they return to camp, Darkstar makes them warriors of NightClan. Now named the following, Songfoot, Ivytrail, Russetheart, Bramblestrike, Deertail, and Robinfeather, the warriors hold their vigil, but before they go to start it, Songfoot lets Russetheart know that she's found a great place for her, Ivytrail and him to sleep in the warriors' den. After the vigil, Ivytrail goes on the dawn patrol, and when Songfoot and Russetheart go to the warriors' den for some rest, Embertail tells them that Bramblestrike, Deertail, and Robinfeather have taken the three nests Songfoot made, telling Songfoot that they deemed them "more comfortable" than the other nests already made for them. Songfoot confronts the three, and Bramblestrike tells her to make him and his littermates move. Songfoot unsheathes her claws, ready for a fight, but Bramblestrike smoothly meows that it's against the Clan's rules for two warriors to fight. Songfoot tells them to move once again, but before Bramblestrike replies, Smokescreen comes up behind Songfoot and offers to help her collect more moss. The she-cat, bewildered a bit, agrees, and the tom leads her out of the den. Her friend Russetheart watches on, rather tartly. The two come back awhile later, loads of moss in each cat's jaws, and soon Russetheart and Songfoot lay down next to each other, watching Ivytrail as he's dozed off after he joined a coversation with Dawnleaf, Otterspirit, Fleetfoot and the senior warrior Nightfang. Family Mate: Russetheart Sons: Smokekit, Shadekit Mother: Duskwhisker Father: Hawkeye Brother(s): Ivytrail, Unknown tom kit Trivia *Hawkeye is rumored to be Songfoot and Ivytrail's father, but only Duskwhisker and Amberfire know for sure. *Songfoot and her brother, Ivytrail, might of had a brother who died at birth. *She and her mate, along with another cat, might be part of a prophecy.. Category:NightClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:She-cats Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Clan Cat Category:Females